


Won't You Charm My Snake?

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: Based on the GMM episode #1015. 
After Rhett and Link are finished filming the show, they head into their shared office where Link has something to discuss with Rhett.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about anyone else but after today's GMM it left me wanting more. So I wrote this. 
> 
> Not to mention, seeing Rhett in a bikini top with a snake around his neck, well that was just a sight to see. He looked good. So damn good. Although, it's no surprise, he'll look good in anything. Damn, that man is fine!! 
> 
> I obviously was inspired by that whole sight of Rhett dressed the way he was and the way he kept leaning into Link, almost pressed up against him, so I took that and ran with it.

Rhett smiled as he walked behind Link, following him back into their shared office. He couldn't help it when his gaze inadvertently traveled down to Link's ass, almost as if they had a mind of there own. 

They made it back into their office, where they were now alone. Just the two of them. Not wanting to be disturbed. 

Rhett simply shut the door behind him. He turned around to see Link lower himself onto the couch, leaning forward and placing his head in his hands. 

"Good show today, huh?" Rhett walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Link. 

At first, it's silent. Link doesn't say anything, just stares off directly in front of him, giving Rhett the hint that he might be mad at him. 

Avoiding Rhett's gaze, Link leans back onto the couch, crossing his left leg over his right. 

"What was that during the show?" Link says in an almost accusing tone of voice. 

Rhett lets out a slight chuckle. "What are you talking about, man?" 

Link pushes himself up from the couch and turns to face Rhett. 

"Don't play dumb", Link begins. "You know exactly what I'm talking about" 

Rhett stands up from the couch. Now face to face with Link. "Just tell me what's wrong so I can make it better", he says as he gently starts to stroke Link's arm. 

Link immediately slaps Rhett's hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"Sorry?" 

Rhett stares over at his friend, the hint of a smile on his face as he takes Link in. He subtly reaches his hand up to Link again, only to have it slapped away. 

"I said don't touch me!" Link turns away from Rhett. 

"Did I do something?" Rhett begins. "If I did just tell me. You know I'm bad at hints" 

Link turns to face his friend again. His eyes slowly moving over the other man's body as he takes in a deep breath. 

"I don't like what you did during the show today", Link stated. 

"What do you mean?" Rhett says playfully. 

"I mean, you showing all of our fans what's rightfully mine and practically dry humping me on the table", Link says as he gets up in Rhett's face. 

Rhett smiles as he crosses his arms across his chest. "You loved it" 

Link stares up at Rhett. "I did", he begins. "But now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson" 

Link slowly backed Rhett up against the wall. He placed his hands on the taller man's chest, slowly unbuttoning Rhett's shirt and sliding it off of him. 

"This bikini top does look really good on you", Link begins. "But lets see how it looks on the floor" 

Link slides his arms around Rhett, slowly undoing the bikini top and letting it fall to the floor. 

Rhett reaches up his hand and gently caresses Link's cheek, only to have it pinned to the wall. 

"No touching!", Link breathed in Rhett's face. 

Link slowly pressed his lips to Rhett's, gingerly biting his buttom lip. 

Link pulled away for a moment. "Are you sorry?" 

Rhett chuckles slightly. "Never" 

Link held Rhett up against the wall. "Why not?" 

"You'll have to fuck me first", Rhett says. 

Link presses his lips up against Rhett's as he grasps hold of Rhett's dick through his jeans. 

"Tell me how much you want me", Link says, maintaining eye contact with Rhett. 

Rhett looks down at Link. "Why don't you show me how much you want me"

Link moves his hands to the Rhett's waist. He briskly unbuttons his jeans, yanking them down and off of the taller man. He reaches up and pulls off his underwear, leaving Rhett standing before him. Naked. And vulnerable. 

Link kneels down in front of Rhett as he takes his friend in his hand. He begins to stroke Rhett, warming him up. Using his thumb around the tip, as he looks up at Rhett before taking him into his mouth. He moves his tongue around the tip, making Rhett let out a slight moan. He continually sucks off his friend until he briskly finishes on his face. Link begins to lick his lips, tasting his friend on his lips. 

Link stands up, meeting Rhett's gaze. "I would like to fuck you until you lose all concept of space and time", Link says, his voice forceful. 

The expression that Rhett gave Link soon after was only that of accepting. 

Link walked Rhett over to the couch and bent him over, having him rests his arms on the edge. 

Link soons strips down as he gets up behind Rhett. Preparing himself before he begins to enter the taller man. Link jerked himself in his hands, making himself hard before he briskly thrusts himself into Rhett. He gives his friend a quick slap on the ass, having the taller man flinch beneath him. "You like that when I do that", Link says in a stern voice. "Yes" "Yes, what?" Link states. "Yes, Master" Link smiles as he continues to fuck Rhett from behind. He gives the taller man another slap on the ass, making him flinch again. Soon after, Link pulls out and finishes all over Rhett's backside. Link throws himself down onto the couch, and Rhett soon does the same. Rhett snuggles up next to Link, resting his head on his chest. Link wraps his arm around Rhett, pulling him in close. "I hope now you learned your lesson" Rhett couldn't help but smile. He cuddled up next to Link and could not be happier from what the two men had just done.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly though, I just want to say that I love GMM so much, I think it's the best thing ever, and Rhett and Link are so funny and no matter what they will always have what it takes to make me laugh. And I thank them so much for that. They're the best!!
> 
> And as they always say, remember and don't ever forget to be your mythical best!!


End file.
